federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
PP - Flashbacks, 1930-1945
For the sake of continuity and finding information, PP - Flashbacks, 1930-1945, contains all Past Plot related flashbacks in chronological order. The information will also be found in their original summary with links to the related material surrounding its authorship. 1930 When out exploring the river, new character SOPHIE ROUSSEAU (RAHNE) meets MAXIMILLIAN WOFRAM (DAX) who saves her from drowning (Found in FP - December, 2406, 4th week). 1934 Several years later when SOPHIE has grown up, she meets MAXIMILLIAN again in Berlin when she is a singer. He is shocked that is the same girl and has this strong, and unexplainable bond to her. A few weeks later, SOPHIE and MAXIMILLIAN meet again in a jazz club. He offers to take her somewhere else but comes on too hard which scares Sophie off. She implores him to be patient since she is a wild spirit. When SOPHIE has had enough time to think about her relationship with MAXIMILLIAN, she comes back and tells him. They make plans on going on a vacation together to Cologne (Found in FP - December, 2406, 4th week). Arriving in Cologne, MAXIMILLIAN WOLFRAM (DAX) and SOPHIE ROUSSEAU (RAHNE) enjoy exploring the city. They go to the Cathedral and talk more about politics and the future. Eventually, SOPHIE and MAXIMILLIAN go to the university and run into CHRISTOPH RABBINIC who offers to show them around the campus. SOPHIE and MAXIMILLIAN have an elegant dinner out and to mark the end of their trip and talk about their parents, as well as getting to meet them. In December of the year, SOPHIE has gotten a position to be in a travelling music group for new years and tells MAXIMILLIAN she is going to Austria. He is confused but ultimately let’s get go in hopes of making her happy. When SOPHIE realizes she is in love with Max, she comes back through Colmar, to talk to her father, JEAN-MARC ROUSSEAU and explains just how she realized he was the one (Found in FP - January, 2407, 1st week). 1935 Back in Berlin, SOPHIE goes to MAXIMILLIAN’s apartment and confesses her love to him. He is ecstatic and happy to really be in a full relationship with his flower (Found in FP - January, 2407, 1st week). In Colmar, MAXIMILLIAN WOLFRAM (DAX) is with SOPHIE ROUSSEAU to meet her father and other family now they are a couple. They have been getting closer than ever and are intimate for the first time (Found in FP - January, 2407, 2nd week). 1938 When SOPHIE hears word of the Kristallnacht, she confronts MAXIMILLIAN about it in hopes he will finally see the Nazi’s are not a just people. He refuses and she gives him his second strike (Found in FP - January, 2407, 2nd week). 1939 Finally graduating from University as a veterinarian, SOPHIE is happy to have MAXIMILLIAN there despite the tensions which are increasing between Germany/France. Later in the year, SOPHIE is told by her father, JEAN-MARC ROUSSEAU that war has been declared and they all have to evacuate (Found in FP - January, 2407, 2nd week). 1940 When JEAN-MARC is told to give up his position as mayor of the city and give up the residences of Jews, he talks to SOPHIE about doing the right thing. Giving her the list first, he implores her to save them before he is publically executed (Found in FP - January, 2407, 2nd week). 1942 Nearing the end of the Jews time in the ghetto, CHRISTOPH RABBINIC is rounded up by Nazi officers and some other friends before brought to a train station. There he sees his older father executed, as well as a friend; but before he is shoved into the train a fellow colleague named NIKOLAS ZOLLER at the University recognizes him and saves his life. Several months later, CHRISTOPH is living in the University basement and helping the patronizing ZOLLER with research into building the atomic bomb (Found in PP - July, 1946, 4th week). When CHRISTOPH thinks about the term “Bendy” that Dax called him, he recalls back to the time he met the man who gave him that nickname. MAXAMILLIAN WOLFRAM arrives to Cologne in 1942 as an officer there to monitor their progress for the atom bomb – offer some all too real threats (Found in FP - December, 2406, 3rd week). Working late, CHRISTOPH RABBINIC over hears MAXIMILLIAN arguing with people on the phone. They converse about their lives before he remembers that he once met them some time again in Cologne and recalls Sophies, wondering what happened between them. In December of the year, MAXIMILLIAN calls CHRISTOPH to his home to chat with him, having no one else and they talk more seriously about Sophie and family. MAXIMILLIAN is soon to leave for Paris when he talks to CHRISTOPH about finding Sophie there. There is a brief argument when Christoph implies that America will find the key to the atom bomb first (Found in FP - January, 2407, 2nd week). 1943 When MAXIMILLIAN WOLFRAM (DAX) makes it to Paris, he summons SOPHIE ROUSSEAU to see him. They have an awkward introduction as he tries to make nice but she is having none of it. When SOPHIE returns back to her apartment, her boyfriend, THOMAS MOURIN is relieved she is okay but shocked to hear of her history with Wolfram – something they use to further their cause in the Maqius. When SOPHIE is summoned again, she acts as coy as possible with MAXIMILLIAN, trying to slowly win over his trust in a way that would not seem suspicious. Max offers to have her sing at a function and SOPHIE is implored by THOMAS that this is a perfect chance to hit an ammo depot. At the gala, SOPHIE is singing the first song MAXIMILLIAN ever heard her sing in hopes he will fall for the ploy when the ammo depot is blown up and she is brought to his home to be safe. MAXIMILLIAN comes home to a sleepy SOPHIE and more tension snaps as he has her in his arms. They talk about her moving in and the future of them together. After breakfast, SOPHIE and MAXIMILLIAN make love for the first time, insuring her hold on Wolfram (Found in FP - January, 2407, 3rd week). When SOPHIE ROUSSEAU (RAHNE) arrives back to her apartment after she talked to Max, her boyfriend THOMAS MOURIN is there and concerned if she is alright. She explains she loves Max in her own way and Thomas is concerned about her resolve. SOPHIE later confronts MAXIMILLIAM WOLFRAM regarding the execution of people related to the ammo depot explosion and questions his moral character. When THOMAS gets concerned that Wolfram may become suspicious, they plan to have Sophie’s character attacked and even an assassination attempt. Going for a night on the town, SOPHIE and MAXIMILLIAN watch a movie before talking about recent untoward graffiti about her. SOPHIE is out singing when a faux assassination attempt kills an officer beside her and sets off MAXIMILLIAN into a protective rage. Set into gear to find the Maquis, MAXIMILLIAN has them found out and explains to SOPHIE he is about to have a sting so big the whole group will fall in Paris. Going out to warn them all SOPHIE is left behind only to have MAXIMILLIAN find her. He is made aware of her betrayal before she shoots him and runs, leaving the city. SOPHIE returns to THOMAS and explains what happened with Max before they flee (Found in FP - January, 2407, 4th week). 1944 October: CHRISTOPH is out trying to get food but doesn’t have enough stamps so a German woman helps him. He has to carry her groceries for her but then the city gets bombed and he saved her children. Rewarded with more groceries he gets back to Cologne where NIKOLAS ZOLLER realizes CHRISTOPH doesn’t have his star of david patch on his arm (Found in FP - December, 2406,3rd week). Finishing his work for the evening, CHRISTOPH escorts a German woman by the name of EVA SCHMIDT to her car. Asking her out for dinner, he gets daring and kisses her, only for some security to see and Eva explain she did not want the kiss - explaining how he got his limp after a horrible beating. The next day, EVA brings him an embroidered handkerchief with his initials to apologise to CHRISTOPH but he regrets it out of principle (Found in PP - August, 1946, 1st week). 1945 During a Russian attack on Cologne, CHRISTOPH is forced to stay behind to destroy evidence of the work going on in the University. NIKOLAS ZOLLER is there as well when some Russian officers burst in and he pleads for mercy which Christoph gives him, allowing them both to escape (Found in PP - August, 1946, 2nd week). 1930 1930